


why did i do this

by skiesbluetoday



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Deaf Clint Barton, Pet Names, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Precious Peter Parker, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tags May Change, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and i love him, bucky is a gen z at heart, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiesbluetoday/pseuds/skiesbluetoday
Summary: Jumping on the marvel Twitter thing. I hope yall enjoy it.Featuring Steve not knowing how to internet, Bucky being the gen z kid he is, everyone owning a pet, Clint and Sams rivalry, and much more.
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just the handles to make everything easier for both of us.

Peter Parker- Peterrr@Starkson  
Intern Account- Revenge@SIintern  
Spidey Account- Spooder-man@Webby  
Sam Wilson- Sammyboi@Betterbirb  
Bucky Barnes- Magnet@Jbuchybarnes  
Steve Rogers- Steve@ Steve Rogers (it will change soon)  
Tony Stark- TobyStank@Iamironman  
Thor Odinson- Thor@ilovemybrother  
Peter Quill- Moosic@Starlord  
Wanda Maximoff- Itsnotred@Itsscarelt  
Pietro Maximoff- Speedy@gottagofast  
Clint Barton-Katniss@Bestestbirb  
Groot- Iamgroot@Iamgroot  
Rocket Raccon- Mr@TrashPanda  
Rhodey-Rhodes@warmachines (someone, please give me ideas for this)  
Natasha Romanoff-MamaSpider@Thewidowbutnotreally  
Loki Odinson-Snekboi@Muyevil  
Happy Hogan-Happys@NotHappy  
Vision-Toaster-Man@vision  
Pepper Potts-Jalapenos@peppers  
Harley Kenner-Tennesse's@Patatogun  
Abbie Kenner-TonyStarkbrokemy@Dorawatch  
Shuri-Shuriii@Vinequeen T'challa-T'challa@T'challaofwakanda  
Bruce Banner- Hulky@7PHDs  
Ned Leeds- Location@inthechair  
MJ-ScaryWoman#3@Icouldbeincollage  
Flash Thomson- FlashyDashy@SpideyFan1000  
Betty Brant- Goodmorning@Midtownians  
Carol Danvers- Theothercap@itsMar-vell  
Scott Lang-Tiny@Ant-Man  
SI Account- StarkIndestries@SIoffical  
Avenger Account-Worldsweirestheros@AvengersOffical  
Alpine-Meow@AlphineBarnes

Random People

Itsanavacado@Thanksss  
Justarandom@Newyorker  
Sally@Days1232  
Ilovetacoss@Tacosaremylife  
AvengersStan@AvengersStan6284  
Spideywatch@spideyisthebest3003


	2. no one shows up to peters birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm not funny but whatever. I try my best.

Tony Stark- TobyStank@Iamironman  
can someone explain to me why I walked into the living room to find my son's friends trying to cheer him up by watching hamilton? What Happened. 

Tony Stark- TobyStank@Iamironman  
oh no he's crying WHY IS HE CRYING WHAT HAPPENED

TobyStank@Iamironman  
i thought today was his party shouldn't he be in the gathering area

ScaryWoman#3@Icouldbeincollage  
No one else turned up despite the fact that he invited like 100 people. So now the idiots sad. 

Location@inthechair  
yup, so we did the thing that always cheers him up. watching hamilton but for some reason not even Thomas Jefferson rapping is cheering him up

Peterrr@Starkson  
death is easy old man living is harder

Sally@Days1232  
Wait so you're telling me that people actually bailed on Peter STARKS party. I would die to just be invited. 

FlashyDashy@SpideyFan1000  
penis is so lame. that's why no one went. people finally came to their senses. 

ScaryWoman#3@Icouldbeincollage  
Really because I seem to remember you practically begging on your knees to be invited. 

Worldsweirestheros@AvengersOffical  
no worry people this will not be a problem for long  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Peterrr@Starkson  
dfdhduopsju i love you guys so much  
(a picture is attached of peter surrounded by all of the avengers (even someone dressed as spiderman) including Shuri, Harley, harry, Abbie, MJ, and ned. All grinning widely with matching birthday hats and party favors.)

Moosic@Starlord  
sorry we couldn't make it mini pete but happy birthday from all of the guardians.  


Mr@TrashPanda  
i am being told to tell you happy birthday so yea happy birthday I guess don't think I forgive you from stopping me from taking Mr.emos arm tho 

Magnet@Jbuchybarnes  
i cant decide if I should be offended 

Peterrr@Starkson  
its a compliment Mr. winter solider bucky Barnes white wolf Sargent

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tennesse's@Patatogun  
thanks for a reason to come visit Pete  
(picture of Harley, Abbie, and Shuri inside a plane. outside the small window you can see a blue sky and clouds.)

TobyStank@Iamironman  
yes thank you so much peter now I have the house 4 teenagers in my tower like a entire squad of enhanced idiots isn't enough

Shuriii@Vinequeen  
R.I.P tonys water bill  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TobyStank@Iamironman  
i have never regretted saying yes to something all my life as much as i have agreeing to let all the kids stay at the compound. the children stayed up all night screaming but that's not the worst part no that is some of the younger avengers and those who act like kids stayed up too let me tell you what i saw when i walked into the kitchen this morning

TobyStank@Iamironman  
i first hear nat screaming at clint about something i walk in to see her grabbing him by the ear with all the teens around them. Steve is glaring at him from a corner with bucky just looking dead at the table. Turns out nat woke up to find clint gone so she went to check to see if her husband is still alive since he has a tendency to almost die in the middle of the night and do you know what she sees

TobyStank@Iamironman  
clint is panicking because for some reason he decided to celebrate petes birthday by getting all the teens drunk. Of course nat yells at him and end up waking steve and bucky with there super hearing so now we have steve giving a lecture to clint and a room full of drunk teens

MamaSpider@Thewidowbutnotreally  
i am going to kill him. who in their right mind give minors alcohol. Wait i forgot clints been living with 2 brain cells since Budapest

Katniss@Bestestbirb  
sorry nat  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hulky@7PHDs  
why did i just hear a very femine scream and then a thud and then just SILENCE

Hulky@7PHDs  
wait where is clint

Hulky@7PHDs  
WHY IS THEIR BLOOD LEADING TO THE VENTS

Hulky@7PHDs  
did nataha just MURDER clint

MamaSpider@Thewidowbutnotreally  
yes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Justarandom@Newyorker  
wait so who exactly did hawkeye get drunk?

TobyStank@Iamironman  
Peter, Harley, Harry Osborn, Shuri, Spider-man, Peters friends ned and MJ, Wanda, Pietro, Harleys sister, and loki

Justarandom@Newyorker  
loki? isn't he like 1000000 years old?

Thor@ilovemybrother  
actually my brother is only about 17 in midgaridian years

Justarandom@Newyorker  
OMG loki is gen zzzzzzz  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Katniss@Bestestbirb  
i lived. nat didn't actually do anything she just screamed 

Peterrr@Starkson  
mr.barton how are you living there was blood and no one has heard from you all day! 

Katniss@Bestestbirb  
well you see umm i may have cut myself well trying to make pancakes so then i crawled into the vents to go get bruce to help me but i passed out from blood loss 

Justarandom@Newyorker  
i have so many questions. firstly how do you cut yourself making pancakes why were you making pancakes and why did you go into the VENTS if your BLEEDING 

Katniss@Bestestbirb  
well obviously you have never made pancakes but i was making them because i was TRAUMATIZED by nat yelling and the vents are faster and funner 

Hulky@7PHDs  
1 funner is not a word 2 the vents are 3.5 times slower than just walking and 3 no clint you should not be able to cut yourself making pancakes 

TobyStank@Iamironman  
why do you know how fast traveling by vents are bruce 

Hulky@7PHDs  
...no comment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a true story. Like 3 days only 2 people showed up to my birthday party but instead of people coming to cheer me up the two people who came basically locked themselves inside of my room for like an hour leaving me to watch hamilton alone. when they finally came they complained about hamilton the whole time. But I got to turn it into a story so at least something came out of it. Anyways have a good night/day

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have had to write that twice because I deleted it. Anyway, I will try and upload the first chapter soon. See you guys later.


End file.
